


Goodbye, for now.

by invain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Death, F/M, I wrote this so late I? I don’t know, Pepper Dies, Pepperony fic, Shooting, grieving tony, hurt!Tony, hurt!pepper, whenweallfallasleepwheredowego?lol, yall I don’t even know mate lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invain/pseuds/invain
Summary: I’m sorry.” He says to no one in particular. Because no one can hear him. It doesn’t stop him from saying it again. “I’m so, so sorry.”He leans his gun and aims it perfectly at her chest, and fires twice. Because he wants it to be painless and quick, but not too quick. He wants them to be able to say goodbye.ORTony wakes up with her in his arms and with a smile and a sloppy good morning kiss. He ended it with kissing her head softly, and saying goodbye.





	Goodbye, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I started writing this at 5am. Which is where the angst and the death came from. I couldn’t sleep. I was sad.  
> But. Then, days later it was annoying me that it wasn’t completed but I never planned this story. So it’s weird. w e i r d. but. Here you go.  
> Sorry. Lmao.

The man watched them from his hiding stop on top of the hill, the perfect place to watch and aim for his target.

He watched with a heavy heart as Tony smiled and kissed Pepper softly as they spoke.

He watched with guilt as she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his went to her hips.

He couldn’t hear them, but he could see them. And that hurt all the same.

He hated that he had to be the one to destroy that. But he didn’t have a choice. He had orders. A job to do. He just wished he didn’t have to watch a display of their love before hand. Not when he knows what it’s like to have love ripped from you in the blink of an eye. He watches as Tony walks towards the kitchen counter as she laughs. He knows it now.

“I’m sorry.” He says to no one in particular. Because no one can hear him. It doesn’t stop him from saying it again. “I’m so, so sorry.”

He leans his guns, and aims it perfectly at her chest, and fires twice. Because he wants it to be quick and painless. But not too quick. He wants them to be able to say goodbye.

He watches as Pepper stumbles backwards, shock written all on her face, he also watches as Tony drops whatever was in his hands and rushes to her side, catching her before she hit the floor.

He doesn’t stay for what’s next, grabbing his gun and running off the hill before he can be seen.  
..

Tony walks around his newly re built mansion, heading onto the middle floor where he knew Pepper was.

He hated that room.

It was the only room that wasn’t yet fitted with bullet proof glass.

First, was the bedroom, that was fitted with one way, dark tinted bullet proof glass he made himself.  
The bathroom didn’t have windows. He didn’t see the point.

Next, was the bottom floor, which was built in with bullet proof glass he made himself.  
The living room however, was hidden, only to be seen on the hills above them. So, it was the last room he was having fitted.

So he hated when she stood right in the window. Looking out.

“What’s so fascinating out there?” He asked as he appeared behind her.

“Nothing. I’m just.. looking.” She told him, turning to face him.

“And when I have this room fitted with bullet proof glass you can do all the looking the want.” He said, smiling, and kissed her lips softly, before placing his hands on her hips as she laughed, placing her hands around the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. It’s a nice view.” Pepper smiles.

“Mines better.” He said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She laughed. He loved her laugh.

“How about, I make us some drinks. And we go upstairs?” Tony suggested, and Pepper smirked.

“Hmm. I guess I can be persuaded.” Pepper joked, and Tony winked, before tapping her ass and heading to the kitchen not two yards away.

 

Tony heard the window smash before he saw the impact.

His head shot up straight away, and as he watched Pepper stumble back, his heart fell through his chest.

He dropped the bottle of Burban on the floor, the smash of it hitting the floor barley echoing in his ears as he ran to her.

“Pepper!” He heard himself shout as he reached her, grabbing her falling body and pulling her into him. Tony looked down at Pepper, shock radiating from both of them.

“You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” He told her, as her breathing hallowed and became sharp.

“Tony..” She said in a raspy tone, her mouth becoming dry.

“Hey. I’m right here.” He smiled down at her, “you’re going to be okay.” He told her, and looked down at her chest as he saw her white shirt becoming more and more red. His hand went to the wounds, and he pressed down harshly, the bleeding didn’t slow down, and he watched as his hand began to turn red.

“Tony..” She said again, and he looked at her, and Pepper lifted her hand as best she could, and lifted his hand.

“What- what are you doing?” Tony asked her, stuttering on his words. “You’re bleeding.” He told her, and she entwined her fingers between his.

“It’s okay.” She nodded slowly, her voice small and weak. He’d never heard it like that before. He didn’t like it. “It.. it doesn’t hurt.” Pepper told him, and he shook his head. Pepper then slowly lifted her other hand to his face, wiping a tear falling down his face. Tony leaned into it, shaking his head once again.

“It’s okay.” Pepper told him once again between harsh breaths. He looked at her as her body became limp in his arms, and her eyes began to close.

“Hey.” He said, pressing down on her wound again. Pepper open her eyes. “Stay with me.” He told her. “Stay me with.” Tony pleaded. Pepper smiled sadly, Tony smiled back.

“Please.” He said sadly, “don’t leave me.” Tony looked at her, and saw in her eyes how tired she was, how hard she was holding on for him. His could hear the hallow of her breathing as her chest gave in, the harsh sounds leaving her mouth that were no longer peaceful breaths that he normally hears while she lays in his arms, but harsh, painful ones.

Tony swears that’s when his heart breaks in half.

“I..” She began, before taking another slow breath. “I love you.” Pepper breaths out, and smiles. Tony sees the tears falling down her cheek, and he leans into the hand she still has placed on his cheek.

“I know.” Tony tells her, “I love you too,” Tony tells her, a smile on his lips. “More than you’ll ever know.”

She laughs slightly at that, at least, as best as she can. It makes his heart skip a beat. Tony loves her laugh.  
Tony looks at her, and he knows he can’t be selfish with her. Not now. He can see that she’s tired, that she should have been gone minuets ago, and he also knows she’s holding on until he’s ready.

She knows she’s going to die. She’s just waiting for him to know.

He knows. He just wants a little longer with her.

“It’s okay.” He tells her gently, and she locks eyes with him, tears leaving both their eyes. Tony nods slightly. “It’s okay.” Tony says again, rubbing his hand over the one entwined with hers on her chest. Their very, very, red hands. He refuses to notice that. “You..” He starts, before blinking slowly, “I want you to know you were the best thing that ever happened to me.” Tony says to her, and she smiles slightly, her eyes getting heavy.

“Ditto.” She whispers gently, her blinks were getting slower. He noticed. He had seconds with her. He realised.

“I love you, Virginia Potts.” He smiles, “and no matter what, I always knew we were meant to be. We always will be.” Tony says.

“Meant..to.. be, huh.” Pepper replies, a soft, whisper that she just about manages.

“I’ll love you forever.” Tony whispers, a sad smile on his face, “but I have to let you go now.” He looks at her as her body goes lighter in his arms once again, and the hand that was on his cheek slowly falls and lands on her abdomen.  
Tony continues to smile sadly, as he watches the life, the light, the shine in her eyes dim, and they fall closed.

He lets out a sob then. Falling backwards and hitting his back on this kitchen counter.  
He catches himself thinking that maybe if his whole being didn’t ache with grief and loss, the harsh way his back hit the counter would have made him wince.

He also didn’t dwell on it long.

Tony looks at the lifeless woman in his arms and pulls her closer to him. His eyes reach their hands. He smiles softly at the way her fingers are still wrapped round his open hand, his red hand. Her red fingers. Tony notices that the blood is no longer pumping out of her, but leaking. Like a broken fosset. He has to look away.

“Thank you for the best years of my life.” He whispers to her, and gently places a kiss on her head, hovering their for a few seconds, before leaning back and staring into the distance. Grieving silently as tears fall down his face.

Tony doesn’t know how long it’s been when he realises he has lots of things to do. People to call. People to tell.

Pepper was dead.

He was yet to say that sentence aloud.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony spoke after awhile, “Call Happy.”

“Of course, Sir.”

The line rang three times.

“Hey, Tony. You okay?” Happy asked in a chipper voice.

“I need you to come to the house.” Tony said, his tone sad and dull.

“Right now? Okay. Yeah.” Happy said. “Everyone oka-“ the line went dead, and his silently thanked his AI for that one.

“Call Rhodey.” He said, and the line rang five times.

“Hey, man. How’s it going?” His friend asked casually.

“I need you to come over to the house.” Tony repeated the sentence he gave happy. Rhodey didn’t even get to ask a question before the line went dead.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Sir.” He heard his AI say. He couldn’t muster up a reply as he looked at the woman he loved, lifeless and growing paler in his arms, tears continued to fall down his face. His gaze always finding their hands.

 

The two men arrived at the same time, both speeding into the driveway.

“Do You know what this is about?” Rhodes asked happy.

“No. But I don’t have a good feeling about it.” Happy replied, as they entered the house with his code.

“Tony?” Happy shouted, and the same time Rhodey did.

“Pepper?” They shouted.

“Mr Stark is on the middle floor.” The AI informed them, and the two men headed for the stairs.

“I most warn you.” Jarvis said, and then two men froze. “The scene you’re about to walk in on is very disturbing and, you should proceed with caution.”

The two men looked at each other with worried gazes before speeding towards the middle floor.

“Tony? What’s going on?” Happy asked as he ran into the room, “Oh.. my god.” He said, quickly turning away from the scene in front of him.

“What is i...” Rhodes began, but froze mid sentence when he saw Pepper, laying still, surrounded in blood in the arms of his best friend, who was staring into the distance. Tears rolling down his face.

“No.” Rhodey heard himself say as he walked toward them. “What happened?” He asked Tony as he got closer. “Happy. Call 911.”

“We were stood.. just, talking. And then I went to get us a drink and then... and, now she’s gone.” Tony stuttered together a sentence.

“No, she’s erm, she’s already deceased.” Both men heard Happy say in the background. “Okay. Thank you.” Happy said, and turned to face what was in front of him.

Pepper. Dead.

Blood everywhere.

Tony holding her close.

Heartbroken.

It was a lot to take in.

 

“They’ll be here soon.” Happy said, and looked at Rhodey. “You’ll need to prepare him for what they’re going to do.” Rhodey nods at Happy’s words.

“Tony.” Rhodey says, leaning down in front of him, and Tony met his eyes. “They’re going to want to take Pepper, when they come.” Rhodey told him softly. He watched as Tony looked at her, and Rhodey forced himself to do the same. And he gently placed a hand on her cheek, surprise that Tony didn’t bat it away.

“She’s stone cold.” Rhodey tells him, and Tony nods sadly. “How long have you been sat here?”

“I’m not sure.” Tony rasps.

“Only half an hour, Mr Rhodes.” The AI informs. “She was loosing a lot of blood while she was still breathing.” The AI continued.

“They’re going to come in, and they’re going to need to take her.” Rhodey tells Tony again.

“I know.” He whispers, and looks at their hands still resting together on her deep wound.

“You’ll need to remove your hand from hers, Tony.” Rhodey tells him softly, and Tony shakes his head.

 

“I..I can’t.”

“I know.” Rhodey tells him sadly, “but you need to.”  
Rhodey gently places one of his hands on their entwined one, and slowly peels her fingers from his, which is easier than he thought it would have been, he’d never realised how limp a body could be.

As Rhodey gently removed her hand from his, Tony lifted it from her chest, and placed it on her cheek softly.

“I can’t... I can’t believe she’s really gone. She..” Tony began, while rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

“I know.” Rhodey says, “I know.”

“They’re here.” Happy says, and Rhodey turns, before nodding. “Come in. But.. be careful. I don’t know how he’s going to react.”

The two coroners walked into the house with a nod, and behind were two detectives.

“I don’t know how helpful he’ll be.” Rhodey says as he walks past them.

“Mr Stark.” One of the coroners say, and he looks up. “We have to take her now. Okay?”

Tony nods, and watches as the woman he loves his peeled from his arms and placed onto a gurney, and he takes Happy’s arm to stand up.  
Tony watches as Pepper is wheeled out of his mansion, and he looks at the two detectives who were walking around the room.

“She was stood there.” He says, pointing to the exact point she was stood seconds before she wasn’t.

“We’ll want to speak to you soon, Mr Stark.”

“The woman I love was shot and killed in her own house. Can I have a little while to grieve before I have to re live it for you to get absolutely nowhere with the information?” Tony snapped, and the detectives nodded.

Tony walked slowly up the stairs and headed into their.. his room.

He opened the door and took a deep breath as he walked in.  
He noticed that her jacket was still on the floor from when she threw it off when she walked in only hour before, he gently sat on the bed and placed a hand over his mouth to muffle a sob that escaped.   
He looked to his left and found the book she was currently reading on her bedside table, one that she’ll never finish. Tony lay down and grabbed her pillow, her scent taking over all his senses as he held it close to him.  
He hated that he’d never be able to hold her again. Never be able to tell her she smells great and hear her chuckle softly as she presses her head into his chest.

Tony then sat up quickly and walked out of the room and down stairs.

 

“Tony?” Happy said as he sat at the kitchen counter, brought out of his thoughts by his friend speeding towards the phone.

“I have- I have to call her Mom, and tell her..” Tony says, and Happy stands.

“I can do that, Tony.”

“No. It has to be me.” Tony says, “I have to be the one to tell her that her daughter was murdered.” Tony says, “how do you even tell someone that?”

“I don’t know.” Happy says honestly.

“I can’t do it over the phone. It’s not something that should be done over the phone.”

“Where does she live?”

“North Carolina.” Tony tells him, already ringing for his jet to be ready.

“I’ll go with you.” Happy tells him, and he could tell Tony was about to protest. “Tony. Pepper just died in your arms. You really shouldn’t be alone right now. None of us should.” Happy told him.

“I don’t know how to do this, anything, without her.” Tony says to his best friend, and Happy nods.

“It’s not even been an hour.” Happy tells him, “you need time to grieve Tony.”

“Her mom has to know, Happy.” Tony tells him.

“I know.” He replies, “but you also need to accept the fact that Pepper died first.”

“Accept it?” Tony laughed bitterly, “I fucking saw it happen!” He shouted. “One second she was stood there, next minute the window shatters and she’s.. gone.” Tony says, his words getting quieter by the word. “Just like that.” His voice is weak at this point.

“You need to say it Tony. The first time you say it can’t be to her mother.”

“I-“ Tony said. “If I say it. It makes it real. I can’t.. she can’t be.”

“She is. And it sucks. She was a gem. She did not deserve to be taken this soon. But she was. Tony. Nothing you say, or don’t say will change that.” Happy said to him softly.

“I have blood on my hands.” Tony said as he looked down.

“What?” Happy asked him, before following his eyes. “Oh.”

“It’s her blood.” Tony says, and happy nods.

“I should shower and change. Before I tell her mom. She shouldn’t have to see this.” Tony tells happy.

“I’ll fly her in, you need to be at home. And Peppers mom will want to see her daughter one more time.” Tony nods at happy, before backing up and heading up the stairs.  
He turns the shower on and listens to the water run for awhile, before ripping off his clothes and stepping in.

He watches as the blood from his hand runs into the water, and he watches as it runs away down the plug. He cries then. Really cries.

 

Tony accepts that Virginia Potts, the woman he had intended to spend the rest of his life with, the woman he planned a family with, was shot and killed in their house exactly 43 minuets after she died.

 

It took him an hour and 4 minuets to be able to say it out loud. The words leave his mouth, and he stands, shaking, tears rolling down his face.

 

 

Three hours later there’s a knock at the door, and Tony prepares to break the heart of Nora Potts, and change her life forever.

“Tony! What is all this about?” Nora says, as she walks into the mansion, “your friend wouldn’t say anything over the phone. Just that I should pack for a few days, and hop on your private jet!” Nora looks at him.

“Oh, tony. What on Earth is wrong? You look like.. where is my daughter?” Nora says, because she knows that look. It’s the same look she was wearing when she had to tell both her daughters that their father had died.

“Where is my daughter?!” Nora asked again, “Virginia?!” Nora shouted, walking further into the house.

As she reached the middle floor, she was met with Happy and Rhodey.

 

“Mrs Potts.” They both said, a sad smile on her face.

“Will someone tell me what is going on? Where is my daughter?”

“Mrs Potts?” Tony said from behind her, and she turned to face him. “Why don’t you take a seat?” He suggested, and she looked at him before stepping backwards and sitting on a chair in the room.

“Can you two give us a moment?” Tony said to his two friends, who nodded, and they soon left the floor.

“Tony. Please. Tell me what’s going on. Where is Virginia?” Nora asked him.

“I-“ Tony began, but he stopped. Because how exactly do you tell a mother that her daughter was shot and killed?

“I’m sorry.” He starts, and Nora looked at him with eyes that remind him so much of Peppers he feels sick.

“Why are you sorry? Where is she?”

“A few hour ago, someone shot her Mrs Potts.” Tony told her, and the look on her face made his heart break that little bit more.

“Is she okay?”

“Mrs Potts.. I’m sorry. She didn’t make it.” Tony tells her.

“What do you mean, she died? When? Where?” She threw questions at him.

“She died about four, maybe five hours ago. Just over there.” Tony tells her, and points to the blocked off area that she hadn’t noticed when she walked in.

“Virginia is dead?” Nora asked, and Tony nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry. I, i really am. You have no idea how much I wish I could change it.” Tony tells her, and Nora looks at him, tears in her eyes.

“You were with her? She wasn’t alone?”

“I was there.” He smiles sadly, his hands shaking as he relives the feeling of her going lifeless in his arms.

“Where is she?”

“New York Coroners office.” Tony told her.

“When can we see her?” Nora said, and Tony felt his heart flip when he heard the word we. He forgot Pepper has a sister.

“You can see her within the next day, Ma’am.” Someone from behind them said, and Tony turned.

“Mr Stark. I know this will hurt. But we need all the information we can get while it’s still raw.”

“Of course.” Tony says, looking back to where Pepper was killed.

“Mrs Potts?” The detective says, and the older woman looks at her, tears rolling down her face. “Is there anyone else you need to call?”

“Yes I erm..” Nora nodded. “Do you know when her body will be released? Me and Mr Stark have a funeral to plan.” She says with a sad smile.   
Tony smiles slightly at that. The same strength he knows Pepper would be showing right now. She always told him she got it from her Mother.

“Won’t be later than two days, Ma’am. You’re able to see her later on today, if the coroner gets done quickly.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Nora tells her, and heads out of the room to inform her family of the tragedy.

“Can you tell me where she was stood, Mr Stark?” The detective asks in a soft voice, and Tony nodded, carrying himself towards the exact stop he knows she was stood in. He can still see her there.

“She was stood here. And I’m guessing, those two small holes in my window are where the bullets came from.” Tony told the woman, and she nodded, walking closer towards the holes.

“Can you tell me of anyone that would want to hurt Miss Potts?”

“No. She was...loved by everyone.” Tony tells her.

“Not three months ago, Miss Potts was taken my Aldrich Killian.” The detective says, Tony nods.

“It wasn’t him. It couldn’t have been. Trust me.” Tony says, and the detective nods.

“Do you think Miss Potts may have been assassinated to get to you?”

Fuck.

 

Tony inhales sharply. He hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t really thought of anything except her from the moment she fell into his arms.

“It’s possible, yes.” Tony manages to say.

“I’m sorry. I know this is difficult.”

“Yeah.” Tony whispers. “Are we done?” Tony asks as the detectives phone pings.  
“For now, yes.” She tells him, and smiles sadly. “You can see her now, if you’d like.”  
“I’ll go tell Mrs Potts.” Tony leaves the room.

“Tony.” Nora says, looking up from the floor as he sits next to her on the small seating area in the entrance hall. “How are you?”

“I’m- holding it together.” He tells her, “and you?”

“Ditto.” She whispers, and Tony looks away, his mind replaying his and Peppers moment when she whispered that word with a smile.

“Her sister is on her way from Chicago.” Nora tells him, “she’s just about to get on a flight. Her boss was generous enough to give her his jet.” She smirks. “I wonder what it is about my daughters and falling for their boss?”

“Must be our good looks.” He jokes, and Nora smiles.

“Ah yes. That’s it.”

“I really am sorry, Mrs Potts. Its- I should have protected her.”

“Hey.” She scolds, and he looks at her. “It’s not your fault.”

“It feels like it.” He says softly, and quickly wipes a tear that leaves his eye.

“My daughter loved you, and you loved her.” Nora tells him, “This is not your fault.”

“Are you both ready?” The detective says gently.

“Is it okay if we wait for my oldest?” Nora asks, “she’s flying in from Chicago.”

“Of course, Mrs Potts.”

 

 

Veronica Potts arrives at the mansion four hours later, and runs into her mother’s arms.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She says, her mom holds her close.

“Me neither, my love.”

“What the hell happened?!” She shouted as she faced Tony, and he took a deep breath.  
“P- Virginia,” he corrects, “was shot. In the living room.” He tells her, “my guess is that they were on the hill and.. shot her at long distance.” Tony tells her, because in the last four hours he’d done some inspecting.

“Oh my god.” Veronica says, placing a hand over her mouth as she cried. “Can we see her?” She said to her mother.

“Yes.” Nora nods, “The detective will be taking us shortly.” Mrs Potts when looks at Tony, who was looking at his hands, she noticed how bad they were shaking. Her heart broke. Nora then put together the puzzle pieces. Tony held her daughter as she died, probably comforted her in her final moments.

“You will be joining us, Tony.” She tells him, and he looks at her. 

“Oh.” He says, “no. I couldn’t.” He tells them. “You both should say goodbye.” Tony says, and Nora shakes her head.

“Nonsense.”

“You need to say goodbye as well, Tony.” Veronica told him, and Tony closes his eyes, before taking a breath.

“Okay.” He tells them, and the detective is soon at the door.

Tony tells the Potts Women to say goodbye first, and he sits outside the door.

Nora walks slowly towards her red headed daughter, laying lifeless on a mental slap, her eyes closed, her skin pale. The freckles she loved so see on her face, that reminded her so much of her late husband, were gone.

“My precious baby.” She whispers, placing a hand on her cheek, tears streaming down her face. She noticed the two bullet holes inches apart on her chest, and closed her eyes.

Veronica stood afar, crying silently as she looked at her little sister.  
The girl she used to pick up from school.  
The woman she took out for her twenty first.  
She remembers their last conversation.  
Virginia had told her she’d see her soon.

“I’m sorry I-“ Veronica said, before fleeing the room. It was too much for her.  
Nora looked back down at her youngest, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Veronica ran, and ran straight into Tony.

“Sorry.” She said as she passed him, and he watched as she turned the corner.  
Nora appeared then, tears down her face, and Tony could tell her heart was broken.

“I’m really sorry you lost her, Mrs Potts.” Tony tells her, and she smiles.

“Go and say goodbye, Tony.”

Tony heads into the room and his breath hitches in his throat as he looks at her.  
Pepper looks more lifeless than she did a few hours ago.  
Tony touches her cheek gently, letting his tears fall freely.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers to her, “this is my fault.”

He knows if she was here, she’d tell him to be quiet. That it wasn’t his fault.  
But he wouldn’t have believed her.  
He knew he’d blame himself for the rest of his life.

“Pepper,” He says softly, “I’ll love you forever.” He tells her, and places a kiss on her forehead. “Goodbye, Pep.” He says, choking bad a stop as he places two fingers on his lips, and then onto hers gently.  
He walked out two minutes later.  
They arrived back at the mansion half an hour later.

Nora went to one spare room.  
Veronica went to the other.  
Tony headed into the bedroom that just the night before, he was walking quietly into so he didn’t wake Pepper.

He did anyway.  
He remembers her smile as he walked in, her sleepy ‘hey’.  
He then remembers the warm of her body surrounding him as he pulled her gently into his arms as she rolled to face him.

Tony shook his head from his thoughts at looked at the time.  
two thrifty four am.

She’d been dead nearly ten hours.  
He’d only been without her for ten hours and he already wasn’t coping.  
Tony took himself down to his workshop, his heart broke as he heard the sobs of Pepper’s sister down the hall.

 

Three weeks later, Tony, Nora, Veronica, Rhodey and Happy, along with people who knew Pepper, old friends, new friends, and the avengers were stood in a grave yard, watching her casket fall to the ground. Tony had on shades, and a strong posture. His pride, Well, that was all he had left. Even though everyone knew he was struggling.

Tony had hired security to keep the press away, and it seemed to work.

Her death was all over the news the day after it happened. It was on every news channel, every newspaper, every blog.  
Stark Industries was currently in the hands of Peppers COO, a woman named Lauren.   
Tony didn’t care that much to check in on the company, he didn’t have the energy to.

He’d not slept properly in three weeks. Falling asleep at his desk for a few hours a few days a week was as much as he was getting, and he was always pulled awake by nightmares, they were different every time. His most recent one, Pepper was there. In his workshop. It had felt so real, the way she smiled at him, the way she walked towards him, and then, out of nowhere she was bleeding, crying, begging for his help, but he was frozen, unable to get her to, and he watched as she bled to death, crying for him to help her.  
Tony was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone grab his hand.  
It was Nora.

“Me and Veronica are flying back home, tomorrow.” Peppers mother told him. “The police have no leads, and-“ Nora began, but closed her eyes. “My daughter was ripped from this world by someone. I’m hoping you will do what it takes to find them, and make sure they suffer.” Nora said, and locked eyes with his.  
She had read his mind. Tony already had began making a list of enemies he had, people who would have wanted to hurt Pepper to get to him.

“I will. Trust me.” Tony nodded, and Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

“You will always be welcome in this family, Tony.” Nora had told him, and then pulled away, grabbing both his hands and looking at him.

“Don’t be sad for too long, okay?” The older woman told him, “Virginia would not want you to be alone.”

“I can’t even think about that right now.” He told her. The thought of loving someone else, being with someone else, it felt wrong.

“I know. I was the same. And it never gets easier.” Nora tells him. “But one day, you wake up, and it doesn’t hurt that much, and then one day you meet someone and.. well, it feels right. Like it’s time.”

“I dont-“

“Trust me. It may not be soon. But, you can be happy again, Tony. And she would want you to be.”  
Tony nodded, and Nora smiled.

“I’ll see you soon, Tony.”

 

——  
Tony was in his workshop not five hours later, he threw the metal onto the desk before turning to look at the window.  
The window that Pepper was shot through.  
He had examined the bullet holes, and had also managed to wiggle his way into having the bullets that took Pepper from him. They remained in a glass box, and standing on the box, was his favourite picture of her, one that JARVIS had captured a few months prior. Her smile was beaming, her eyes glowing, and she was looking right at him.  
It was Tony’s motivation to find who did this, and punish them.  
He heard someone coming down the stairs, looking up, he sighed.

“Rhodey. I really don’t feel like talking right now.”  
“Good.” Rhodes said to him, and Tony rolled his eyes. “You need to sleep, Tony. This isn’t good for you.”

“I can’t sleep.” Tony told him.

“I know the last few weeks have been difficult, but it’s almost been a month-“

“I know!” Tony shouted. “A month! That’s not.. I need time to grieve, Rhodey.”

“I know you do. But you also need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when I know she has justice.”

“Tony.” Rhodey said, “staring at the same piece of glass, and the same two bullets, won’t get you the justice you want.”

Tony remained silent.

“You need to get some sleep, let your body rest. And then, come back to this. With a clear mind.” His best friend said, “I’ll help.”

“Okay.” Tony said after a few moments of silence, and he smiled.

“Okay.”

 

Tony headed up to the bedroom, rubbing his hands over his face and taking a deep breath as he walked in.  
The room looked.. empty.

Peppers mother and sister had cleaned out her wardrobe. He couldn’t bare it.  
Tony looked around the room and smiled as he noticed that they had left him a few of her items.

There was a shirt, a red one, he remembers when she wore that to their day at the beach, they’d had such a good time. No cares. No worries. Just the two of them, in love. Tony picked it up and brought it to his face, softly inhaling her scent, and he felt tears roll down his face. Tony then looked to the left and found an old photograph of them, that must have been taken years ago, his chest didn’t have a huge hole it in was the first giveaway.  
They were looking at each other with large smiles. Tony stroked the picture.

“I’ll find who did this.” He said in a whisper.

Tony didn’t know when or how he fell asleep, but he awoke in a daze, his face buried in her pillow. Dry tears on his cheek.

“Jarvis.”

 

“Good Afternoon, Sir.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost two days, sir.”

A Tony’s eyes widened, before he placed his head back on the pillow and sighed.  
He didn’t want to move. His heart felt heavy with loss and he just wanted every thing to stop. He just wanted Pepper back.  
Her scent filled his senses when he took a deep breath, and he allowed the tears to fall freely from his eyes. Tony closed them, and was engulfed in sleep moments later.

 

_“Tony..” a voice said, and his eyes opened. He was stood in his living room, staring out of that window. The death window, as he now called it._

_“Tony..” the voice said again, and he recognised it immediately. He quickly turned, and smiled._

_“Pep..” He said, walking towards her. But he stopped himself. “You’re not real.” His voice was low, “you can’t be.”_   
_Pepper walked slowly towards him, and smiled._

_“I’m dreaming.” Tony said, but he still held his hands out too touch her cheek. He couldn’t help it._

_“I’m right here, Tony.” She said to him, and her smile beamed._

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” He told her._

_“That’s okay.” Pepper nodded, “its nice here.”_

_“Here?” Tony asked her, “where’s here?”_

_“Anywhere I want it to be.”_

_“You’re not real. I’m dreaming. Why am I dreaming this?”_

_“Because you know what happened to me.”_

_“What?” Tony asked. “Of course I know what happened to you. I was there.”_

_Pepper looked into his eyes, “you know what happened, Tony. And you know why.”_

 

_“I don’t know why.” Tony told her. “That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out!” He yelled. “It’s all my fault!” Tony shouted. “But I just.. I can’t figure out who took you from me!”_

_“It’s not about you, Tony.” Pepper said to him, and he looked at her._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You know what happened to me, Tony. And you know why.” Pepper repeated._

_“Tell me.” Tony said, grabbing her hands. He couldn’t feel them._

_“I’m not really here, Tony.” Pepper said to him, “but you know what happened.”_

_“You’re my conscience. I know.”_

_“I can help you.” Pepper said to him, “but I can’t tell you the answer.”_

_“Then help me. Help me figure out why you’re gone.”_

_“I used to work at aim. For Aldrich killian.”_

_“Yes I know. He died. We made sure of it.”_

_“I worked for AIM.” She told him, before turning around, walking away from him._

_“I know you did. What does that have to do with anything?” Tony asked her as he followed._

_“I’ve told you many times about who worked at AIM.” Pepper said to him as she stopped walking, and turned to face him, they were a few meter away._

_“Aldrich was a flirt-“_

_“No. Not the people. The job titles.”_

_“I don’t understand this. Help me understand.” Tony begged._

_“I worked at AIM. I’ve told you many times about the people that worked there. About why I left.” Pepper told him, making her way closer to him. “Who killed me, Tony.” Pepper said, but it wasn’t a question, more of a statement._

_“I don’t know!”_

_“You’ve said it already. Who killed me? What person held the gun?”_

_“A professional..” Tony said quietly, pepper smiled._

_“What type of people worked at AIM?”_

_“You told me, it was a dodgy business, ran by dodgy men and that you wanted no part in it.”_

_“What did they do?”_

_“They had ex military take out enemies. People who knew too much. You told me when you found out you left immediately, and then that you got news years later from Aldrich that the company no longer took part in these exchanges..” Tony remembered, “what does that have to do with anything?”_

_“Aldrich was creating Extremis. Creating an army. Was he in charge?”_

_“I-“ Tony began, but stopped, before he ran to his workshop._

_“I made a list of all the Extremis that we’re still alive. There was only two.”_

_“Who are they?” Pepper asked him._

_“A man named Colin Green, and a woman named Vivian Lowry.”_

_“And?”_

_“Colin green. I know that name. Why do I know that name?”_

_“I’ve said it before, haven’t I?” Pepper said to him._

_“It was your boss.” Tony’s eyes widened._

_“Do you think that Colin Green is the man behind this?”_

_“I don’t know, Tony. I’m not really here. This is all you.” Pepper said._

_“I miss you.” Tony said as he looked at her._

  
_“Go get em tiger.”_

 

* * *

 

Tony woke with a start, sitting up. His hand went to his chest to control his heavy breathing, before quickly running out of the bedroom and into the workshop.

“Colin Green.” He said to himself as he rushed into the workshop and towards his computer, and typed in the name.

**Colin Green. CEO of AIM. Father of Aldrich Killian (deceased)**

**Colin Green and son Aldrich Killian we’re working on a cure for physical disabilities, such as paralysis, and accidents that leave people unable to walk without help. Aldrich Killian was once a man who had to walk with a cane, unable to hold himself up due to muscular disabilities, was the main motivation behind the teams work. After a success, Aldrich was able to walk, along with many others AIM have cured.**   
**Although it’s unaware how Killian passed, Colin has said he will continue their work, and that it’s not over.**

 

Tony read the page again and again, before throwing the nearest thing he could.  
Colin Green was most likely the man that killed Pepper.  
And he was a fool if he thought Tony wouldn’t come for him **.**

He called Rhodey not five minuets later, and when his friend arrived, Tony looked at him.

“I’ve got it.” He said, and passed him all the information he had on Colin Green.

“Holy shit. You think that’s the guy that killed Pepper?”

“I know he wasn’t the one to pull the trigger. But he’s the one that paid for it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Rhodey. You in or out?”

“I’m in.”

 

Tony flew across Miami, and towards AIM, where he knew Colin was.

He arrived at the building not an hour after he set off, and made an entrance true Tony Stark style. Through the window.

“What the fuck?” He heard Colin say as he ducked.

“Not what the fuck. Who the fuck.” Tony said, showing his face, and the smirk on Colin’s face made Tony’s blood boil.

“Well. If it isn’t Tony Stark.” Colin said, “I was really sorry to hear about the loss of Virginia. Sweet girl. Really.”

“Don’t talk about her.” Tony said to him, his voice low and threatening.

“Oh.. it’s seems I’ve touched a nerve.” The man smirked. “If only she remained super, the way my son made her. She could have lived.”

“I just want to know why you did it.”

“Did what?” Colin asked in a mocking tone.

“Why did you have her killed?”

“Me? I would never.” He said. His voice neutral and calm. Tony fired at him, and it hit the window, causing the man to flinch. “She killed my son.”

“You didn’t care for your son. You wanted his brain, and to experiment on him.”

“She still killed him. And with him, all his formulas. He never shared them.”

“So you shot an innocent woman because you can no longer infect people and create your own little army?”

“She wasn’t innocent. She killed my son.”

“She had just been thrown into a pit of burning fire and her body was running on complete, and utter Extremis strength.” Tony told him, “Extremis killed your son.” Tony said, and Colin’s face fell. “You killed an amazing woman who only wanted what was best for everyone else. Your son had kidnapped her, poisoned her against her will, and tried to kill the both of us, along with half of Miami.”

“I-“ Colin began, Tony didn’t let him finish.

“Her mom will never recover from this loss, her sister is in bits.” Tony yelled. “Pepper was a great woman, she was loved by so many. She paid good money to tons of charities, she took on interns that couldn’t afford college, but had the potential to be great.” Tony told him, still walking towards Colin. “She was so much more than just a toy for your son to play with. And you killed her. For what? Justice? Because this is anything but justice.”

“I’m so-“

“Don’t say you’re sorry. You’re not.” Tony said, “you’re scared. Because you know that I’m going to cause you so much pain that you wish I’d just killed you.”  
Tony then placed his hand around his neck, and lifted him off the ground.

“You took her from me. From her family. From her friends.” Tony said, watching and Colin Green struggled for breath.

“Let him go, Tony.” Rhodey said behind him, war machine armour on.

“Why?”

“Because Pepper wouldn’t want this. She wouldn’t want you to kill him. You know that.”

“He killed her.”

“And he’ll get what’s coming to him.” Rhodey said. “Let him go.”

Tony let the man fall to the ground, ignoring the pants for breath.

“If I knew you’d be this much of a buzz kill I wouldn’t have brought you.”

“I never said he didn’t deserve to die.” Rhodey said, before blasting at him. The glass behind Colin smashed, and the man fell, a scream echoing. “I just said you shouldn’t be the one to do it. Not in Peppers name.”

Tony smirked at his friend

“Now what?”

“We write a note. Saying he killed her. And we leave. We grieve. And we get ourselves back to normal. The best we can.”  
Tony nodded.

 

The news the next day was everywhere.

“CEO of AIM, Colin Green, committed suicide last night, after writing a note confessing that he was the one who ordered Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, murder. The family of Miss Potts ask for privacy during this time.”

Tony’s phone rings not seconds later.

“Hello?”

“You did it. You got justice for my daughter."

“Mrs Potts. Hello.” Tony said.

“A man, he confessed and then.. well. You know.”

“I do.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You loved my daughter. That was enough.”

“Trust me, it was my pleasure.”

 

Tony continued on.

Carrying on with the avengers.  
He tried meeting women, tried the whole relationship thing again.   
Nothing ever lasted. No one was ever her.

He missed Pepper when he found out about his parents and Steve. He needed her then.

He missed Pepper when he met Peter. They’d of loved each other. He knows it.

He wants her back so badly after Thanos, everyone was gone. Everyone. He was alone. Peter was gone. Strange was gone. Sam was gone. He got by with help from Rhodey, Happy, Natasha, and Clint. His friends.

When he learns of Nat’s death, he wonders if maybe his two favourite girls were together.

When he snapped his fingers he knew. And he smiled.

“Tony. Tony please.” He could hear Peter in the background of all the noise in his head.  
He closed his eyes.

 

Tony woke up in what felt like a dream. Nothing, yet everything was around him. He stood.

“Hey stranger.” A voice behind him said, and he turned instantly, smiling. “It’s been a long time.” Pepper said to him, and he laughed, before rushing to her and holding her close.

“You smell great.” He joked.

“So do you.” She laughed.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“Where ever you want to be.” A voice behind him said.

“Agent Romanoff.” Tony smiled, “they miss you out there.”

“Hm.” She shrugs. “I bet they miss you more.”

“You’re old now.” Pepper said to him, stroking the grey in his hair.

“Rude.” Tony said to her as Natasha laughed.

“You’re what? 48?” Pepper said, a smirk on her face.

“Okay. Okay.” Tony said, “not all of us can die young.”

“There were perks I guess.” Pepper tells him, and smiles.

“How old were you?” Natasha asks her as she sits on the ground beside them, and Pepper sits next to her, Tony then next to her, their hands entwined.

“32.”

“Damn.” Natasha says.

“Not that much younger than you.” Tony tells her.

“Hmm, I guess not.”

“Everyone’s okay?” Natasha asks him, her courage finally at strength.

“They’re fine. Thanks to you.” Tony told her.

“And you.” Pepper tells him, “take the victory, Tony. You did this. You saved everyone.”

“Yeah. I guess I did.” He gloated.

The three of them laughed.

There place got bigger throughout the years.

Steve joined them three months after Tony and Natasha came. Back in the body of his middle aged self. They welcomed him with open arms.

Five years later, unexpectedly, Thor joined them. Something about space and saving a rocket. They didn’t ask. Just embraced him.

“What is this? The new avengers compound. How are we all here?” Natasha asks them one day.

“I don’t know.” Pepper said, “I wasn’t here until you died. I wasn’t.. anywhere.”

“This is weird.” Thor said, they all agreed.

Bruce Banner arrived eight years after Thor, and Natasha ran to him, embracing him.

“I missed you.” She whispers.

“I missed you too.”

“What the hell is this place?” He asks not two seconds later, and Tony and Pepper look at each other with a confused look.

“What is happening?”

“I have no idea.”  
Bruce died in a Hulk fight. Something about a shock war.   
He tells them Clint is still suffering with Nats sacrifice, and that Peter had a little boy with a woman named MJ.   
They named him Antony. Tony’s eyes well up at that.

“He’s doing good Tony. Really good.” Bruce told him.

“Good.”

Clint never arrives. But they feel his death four years after Bruce’s.  
  
“I wonder what this is. If he’s not here it’s not an avengers after like we thought.” Tony said.

“I told you it wasn’t that. I wouldn’t be here if it was.” Pepper says to him, Natasha nods.

“This is very, very strange.” Bruce tells him.  
They all agree.

It’s another four years until Nick Fury joins them, and he wraps his arms around Natasha as soon as he does.

“It worked.” The man smiled.

“What worked?”

“In all of the armour. I planted a bug. I was told that if someone died with this implanted on them. All would wake up in a place of peace. I never believed it. It was some weird hooded man I found with Danvers but.. it worked.” Nick told them.

“That is so messed up.” Natasha laughed.

“I didn’t die in a suit. I died in space.” Thor said.

“And I was shot.” Pepper says, "And I'm not even part of this whole Avengers thing." 

"The only way I'd get Tony is if I got you." Nick says.

"How did you do it?" Thor asks

“Thor, it was in your hammer. Pepper, I may or may not have made Natasha put one in your hair.

“What?” Pepper and Tony say at the same time.

“Oh yeah.” Natasha laughed. “I forgot about that.”

“When did you- I don’t wanna know.” Pepper says to her.

It’s another ten years until Carol joins them.

“Wow. Who knew that bug would work.” She says as she wakes with them all around her.

“That’s what I said.” Fury told her.

 

 

Peter joins them eight years after. And runs into Tony arms. His body is now how it was when he had the bug implanted, that shocks him when he looks down and sees his twenty year old body and not his sixty seven.  
Tony hugs him back.

“I named my boy after you.”

“I know.”

“He’s great.”

“I’m sure he is.”

Peter goes to greet everyone else while Pepper walks towards Tony.

“This is still the weirdest thing ever.”

“Wouldn’t be us if it wasn’t.” He says, and places a kiss on her head.

 

The Avengers After life lived on, the words greatest hero's in one place, ready to fight a battle they could sense was coming.


End file.
